Training
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: What would have happened in the training room if Isabelle hadn't interrupted? *Warning: This story is LEMONS!* Takes place during City of Fallen Angles, Chapter 2.


**A/N: This is my second Mortal Instrumenta fic! (: I'm so happy that so many of you liked my first one! And again this is a Clary/Jace ship. This might not be AS smutty as my first one but it's still lemons! (; Hope you guys like this one as well! Comment/Review **

* * *

"I'd like to think that we're done with the part of the evening where it's absolutely required. Although there are a few things I'd like to practice..." Jace reached up and pulled her down, kissing her deeply and hard. His hands slid up her waist, and up her shirt. Clary loved the way he held her. Careful, but not too gentle, not so gentle where she felt he was more in control than she was. She moaned into the kiss, loving how his solid arms felt around her. Clary gasped as he quickly flipped them over, but loved having him on top of her. Jace attacked her neck with open mouth kisses, making her moan and squirm under him.

"I want to try something" Jace huskily whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. Clary felt Jace's hands slowly slid the sweat pants down her legs. She kicked off her shoes after Jace had hazardously thrown her pants across the room. Clary whimpered at the predatory look Jace gave her, those looks always made her wet. Jace gave her a wicked smile, as he slowly started to lick patterns onto her inner thighs. Clary arched her back and moaned. She reached down and took off the white shirt she wore and tossed it behind her. Jace moved to her stomach and started kissing and nibbling it. He slowly peeled off her pink underwear, loving the fact that she was already dripping wet. "Someone is excited" Jace said teasingly as he slowly slid his index finger inside her soaking, right hole. Clary was beyond the ability to form words at this point, when it came to Jace being so close to her, her mind turned to mush. He groaned in approval at how soaked she was. Jace put another finger into her and then he bent down and slowly started to nibble and lick the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Clary's back arched off the mats as she felt Jace's expert tongue start to lick her throbbing pussy. "Jace!" Clary hissed out.

Jace grinned as he kept licking her slick wet folds, knowing that she was close to cumming. "Jace!...I'm close!...Don't stop!" Clary moaned out. As have felt her walls start to contract he pulled his fingers out. Clary gasped, "Why?!" she panted out, "I was so close!" Jace smirked, "I told you, I want to try something...I just need you to keep still" He crawled back up her body and kissed her neck before passionately kissing her. "Just stay still, ok" he mumbled against her lips. Clary nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jace moved from between her legs, bending her right leg and straightening her left leg. Clary's hair was a red mess around her face, and her eyes were full of lust and need. Jace slid two fingers into her pussy again as he kissed the top of her breasts, "Stay still" he mumbled as his fingers picked up the pace. He slid a third finger into her tight hole, making Clary moan even more, "Jace! I'm...close" He kissed his way up her neck as his fingers curled inside her. Clary moaned louder, as she felt her orgasm get closer.

Jace put his free hand over her abdomen, to keep her still. He kept thrusting his fingers inside her, deep and hard. Clary grabbed his forearm as she arched her back, "JACE!" she groaned out. "Your pussy is soaking wet, Clary. Your so tight. And you taste oh so good" Jace huskily whispered into her ear, knowing that she loved it when he talked dirty. "I can't wait to feel how good you feel on my dick. What do you want me to do to you?" he asked as his fingers slowed down. "Fuck! Oh god don't stop! Fuck me! Please" Clary moaned out, almost screamed out. Jace thrusted his fingers harder inside her cunt. With his thumb he started rubbing her clit. Every time he thrusted in her hit her g-spot, after a few seconds her curled his fingers more. Clary let out a scream that echoed throughout the training room. She felt her whole body convulse and felt something wet come out from between her legs.

Jace smirked as he held her close to his chest. After a few minutes she spoke, "What...just happened?" Clary asked. "You squirted" Jace stated. "What? Really? I never thought could do that" she whispered. "Well you can, wanna do it again?" he asked eagerly. Clary blushed and nodded. Jace slid three fingers into her still soaking cunt, he quickly picked up the pace and soon Clary was screaming as she squirted yet again.

Just as Jace finished helping Clary put her clothes on, Isabelle walked in, "Clary, next time you jump off the beams, please don't scream" she said as she leaned against the door. Clary blushed deeply and made a beeline for the door that led to the small changing room attached to the training area.


End file.
